La Bella y la Bestia
by lOkys x Cullen
Summary: Es solo una historia más. "La Bella y la Bestia" Bella, Jacob y Edward, ¿creen que el amor renace? ¿Y cuanto vale la pena esperar? El amor se deteriora, y no solo puede acabar con la relación, puede llevar a la muerte, no ates a Edward de las manos, puede que sea tu ultima esperanza. No al maltrato de la Mujer. Entren no es muy largo ¿si! Inspiración: Porta. BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimmer: Estos hermosos, ingeniosos, y maravillosos no son de mi propiedad; ellos pertenecen a la brillante imaginación de nuestra linda escritora Stephenie Meyer, en cambio la retorcida y loca historia en la que ellos están involucrados si es cosa mía.**

**Capitulo 1. Es mi mejor amigo.**

**Es solo una historia mas: "La Bella y la Bestia"**

**Bella POV**

Genial ya era de día, hoy papá tenia una importante reunión y estaría fuera todo el día eso significa que me quedaría en casa de Jake. Saque mi mochila y la llene con todo lo necesario, lo necesario para divertirnos claro; globos, películas, golosinas, etc. Me duche y fui saltando a mi cuarto, aunque fue raro que no cayera, se podía decir que la gran gracia dada a los niños para saltar, hacer acrobacias y dar volteretas me fue negada así que cada vez que tenia la oportunidad tropezaba o caía al suelo, pero en fin eso no importaba. Me vestí con una camisa púrpura, unos jeans claros, unas converse grises y me hice una coleta. Desayune y salí en mi bicicleta, quede con ver a Jacob en la entrada del bosque.

Llegue y estaba ahí sonriente como siempre. Jacob es mi mejor amigo desde los cuatro años que fue cuando mamá murió y me mude con mi papá. Soy Isabella Swan, peo prefiero Bella, ya tenemos seis años de amistad y yo recién cumplí diez años el viernes pasado. Siempre hacemos todo juntos, el fue quien me enseño a manejar bicicleta y yo a él a comer con cubiertos claro. En fin, él siempre esta ahí para mi aunque cuando se pone engreído hay que darle un pequeño golpe para que se le bajen los humos de la cabeza.

-Hola Bells, ¿una carrera a casa?- me abrazo y monto su bici.

-Bien pero yo voy a ganar.- respondí.

-Te oyes muy segura.

-Lo estoy, a la cuenta de tres. Uno.

-Tres. ¡Te veo en casa!- que tramposo eso no se vale.

-¡Eso es trampa!

-No, no lo es.

Llegamos a la playa en cuestión de minutos, él vive en la Puhs lo cual era excelente ya que podíamos hacer casi cualquier cosa.

-Ja, te gane.- tiro su bici afuera y se fue a la cocina.

-Solo porque hiciste trampa, tramposo.- acuse mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Yo no soy tramposo no es mi culpa que seas tan lenta.

-No soy lenta.

-Si si lo eres.

-Tu eres un tramposo y eso no te llevara a nada cuando crezcas Jacob- ok ya me había molestado.

-Cállate Bella ¿tu que sabes de crecer? Estas mas pequeña que un renacuajo.- y con eso me empujo. Pegue contra la pared, eso dolió un poquito.

-Jacob, no debes tratar así a una niña ni a cualquier otra persona, menos a Bella- si, salvada por su mamá.- Bella cariño disculpa a Jake, ya sabes eso lo heredo de su padre.

-Jajaja claro.

-Hey que dicen de mi- llego Billy, su papá- hola Bella. ¿Y como esta mi campeón?

-Genial pa. Ya se ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar cosas perdidas en la playa?

-Jake esas cosas tienen nombre: basura.

-Oh yo no diría eso, la ultima vez encontré un lindo collar de perlas en la arena- dijo su papá.

-¿De veras?- ahora si quería ir.

-Definitivamente.

-¿Billy ese no era el collar que te ordene que cuidaras la semana pasada?- dijo su mamá.

-Oh oh creo que estoy en problemas.

-Jajajajajajajaja.- reímos Jake y yo.- Vamos.

Luego nos fuimos corriendo a la costa. Comenzamos a buscar por las rocas y a sacar cosas enterradas de la arena.

-Mira Bella es un gusano.- dijo con un repulsivo gusano en una barita.

-No Jake aléjalo de mi- comencé a correr y él a seguirme.

-No seas nena no te va a comer.

-Jacob quita a ese animal de aquí- tire la barita que traía y caí en la arena y él también, pero de risa. Luego seso su risa y yo me senté.

-Bells, por lo del empujón, pues lo siento.- puso su carita de niño bueno.

-Esta bien no importa.

-¿Todo bien?- sonrío, sabia que diría que si.

-Por supuesto, digo como si fuera la primera vez que atentas en mi contra Jacob.

-Sabes que a veces me dejo llevar, pero no es intencional.

Si, y es que esta no es la primera vez que pasa. Talvez aya olvidado mencionar que Jacob se 'dejaba llevar' muy seguido. Es una persona un tanto temperamental, pero aun así es mi mejor amigo, no es que fuese a matar a alguien por haberse molestado, solo son cosas pasajeras, y pues, es un niño, con eso basta para decir que es normal, y eso es bueno ya que por algo tengo un mejor amigo y no una mejor amiga, yo se perfectamente que los asuntos de niñas como ir de compras o pintarse las uñas nunca serán lo mío, por eso estoy con Jake.

-Bells los demás están allá arriba vamos.- nos levantamos y corrimos a la parte alta de la playa en donde se encontraban nuestros otros amigos.

-Hola Bella, Jake- saludo Leah sonriendo un poco de más a Jacob, aunque creo que él ni lo noto.

-Hola chicos- salude a Pool, Sam y a Emily. Si se trataba de mejor amiga Emily era la mía

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?- dijo Jake.

-Tratar de conquistar el mundo- respondió Pool.

-Que gracioso- dije sonriente.

-No es mala idea.

-Sam, por dios.

-¿Qué? Podemos empezar por la playa.

-Mmm, Sam creo que estas un poco atrasado, ¿no se supone que ya todos vivimos aquí?- dijo Leah.

-¿Y si hacemos un tipo de club o fuerte? Ya saben solo para nosotros, como en las películas.- propuse, creo que eso seria mejor que reunirnos en las piedras más altas y babosas del lugar.

-Es una gran idea Bella- dijo Emily.

-Si, blanquita buena idea.- sonrío Pool, me sonroje.

-Ahora hay que ver donde la haremos- dijo Sam.

-¿Qué tal en el bosque?- todos vimos a Henry con cara de idea descartada- no nos vamos a quedar en la playa todas nuestras vidas.

-Billy siempre dice que el bosque es peligroso, por las criaturas que podemos encontrar.- dije.

-¿Y a que se refiere con eso?- pregunto Pool.

-No sabemos, pero no creo que sea tan mala idea.- respondió Jacob.

-Bien estonces será ahí.

-Yo tengo herramientas y en casa de Pool tienen mucha madera ¿no?- se levanto Sam y Pool asintió.

-Y Leah, Bella y yo nos encargaremos de decorar el lugar.- dijo Emy y sonreímos.

Fuimos cada uno a la casa en donde encontraríamos lo que se nos asigno, fui a casa y lleve en mi mochila unos pequeños tapetes y mis marcadores fluorescentes, las demás llevarían otras cosas para decorar. Regrese a casa de Jake y estaba buscando unos tornillos o algo así.

-Bella pásame los clavos de la repisa.- dijo mientras guardaba en su morral un martillo.

-No te caería mal decir por favor- dije bromeando y pasando los pequeños objetos.

-'Por favor' deja las ridiculeces.- dijo.

-A no, así no te daré nada- puse el potecito tras mi espalda.

-No seas tan boba Bells sabes que tengo mas fuerza.- los jalo pero no los solté.- dámelos.

-No.

-Ya Bella solo dame el pote antes de que te arrepientas.

-Uh que miedo tengo.

-Bella déjame quieto- soltó e hizo que cayera sobre los clavos, creo que podría decir- Auch.

-Te lo mereces por fastidiosa.

-Yo no te hice nada.- se volteo y noto que mis manos tenían sangre por los clavos.

-Bells disculpa ¿estas bien?

-Si Jacob, voy adentro para que tu mamá me ponga una venda.- mi tono sonó un tanto molesto.

Bien, dos pequeños accidentes en menos de cinco horas no era algo tan malo. Claro que para este tuve que decir a su mamá que me caí por mi propia cuenta con los clavos. Tome mis cosas y fui con las niñas al bosque. Todavía estábamos en cero, los niños solo construían una base que parecía un piso chueco así que decidimos hablar de cualquier cosa mientras tanto. Si era obvio que esto llevaría más de dos días así que hoy no pasaría nada emocionante respecto a ese fuerte.

-¿Qué te paso en la mano?- pregunto Emy.- ¿fue Jake?

-Talvez. No importa, no es nada grave.

-Vamos a tallar árboles, es mas divertido que hablar de tu mano Bella- Leah tenia un tono un tanto irritante para mis oídos. Pero igual hicimos lo que dijo.

Me quite esa venda, no era necesaria y además fastidiaba, pero…

-estoy segura de que vi algo pasar por ese árbol Emily- dije.

-Bella ha de ser tu imaginación, mi mamá dice que yo tengo mucha pero creo que tú me ganas.

-Si, supongo.

Me aleje un poco de los otros, tampoco es que pretendía adentrarme en el bosque y perderme. Pero estoy segura de que si vi algo. Y ese algo borroso paso por mi lado. Ok estaba asustada ¿Qué era eso? Voltee y un frío en mi mano me llego a congelar todo el cuerpo, ahí frente a mi había…

.

Menos mal que los niños perdonan y olvidan, con los golpes que Bella se da por su cuenta y los que su amigo le da, pues, seria mejor que le diera amnesia.

**.**

**¡Holiiiiss! Este es un nuevo proyecto así que me gustaría saber que les parece. Esta historia esta rondando en mi mente desde hace tiempo así que esperaría al menos un reviews. xD**

**Los quiere su lokys***


	2. Es más conveniente ser ignorante

**Declaimmer: Estos hermosos, ingeniosos, y maravillosos no son de mi propiedad; ellos pertenecen a la brillante imaginación de nuestra linda escritora Stephenie Meyer, en cambio la retorcida y loca historia en la que ellos están involucrados si es cosa mía.**

**Capitulo 2. Es más conveniente ser ignorante.**

**Bella POV**

Me aleje un poco de los otros, tampoco es que pretendía adentrarme en el bosque y perderme. Pero estoy segura de que si vi algo. Y ese algo borroso paso por mi lado. Ok estaba asustada ¿Qué era eso? Voltee y un frío en mi mano me llego a congelar todo el cuerpo, ahí frente a mi había…

¿Nada? No, no podía ser. ¿Me estaba volviendo loca? Yo casi juro que había algo ahí, frente a mí, con razón dicen que jurar es malo. Di vuelta para volver por donde vine y, ahí estaba. Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi espalda y oí un pequeño crujido tras de esta, ya no sentía el suelo bajo mis pies, al abrir los ojos y esperar unos segundos fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba acorralada entre un árbol y un hombre, lo que había crujido fue el árbol y no sentía el suelo porque la persona frente a mi me levantaba con una sola mano, y al parecer sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Estaba en problemas, ¿ahora que se supone que hiciera?. Llena de miedo trate de ver mejor a mi agresor, pero no tuve mucho tiempo, solo sentía frío, no traía camisa y era rubio. Me percate de que este podía ser mi fin, que muerte tan extraña, no sabia ni siquiera quien era ese loco o que pensaba hacer pero, no pude pensar más.

Un fuerte golpe en la parte derecha de mi cuerpo me dejo aturdida, un olor llego a mi nariz mareándome, toque mi brazo, solo eran unos raspones, abrí los ojos y solo observe al hombre que me había sorprendido segundos atrás con mi venda en la mano y luego lo divise como si alguien lo hubiera empujado y este salio volando llevándose todas las ramas con la espalda. Con un parpadeo, con un simple parpadeo todo desapareció. No entendía que es lo que había pasado. El escaso tiempo que había transcurrido, ¿como había pasado todo eso en meno de cinco minutos? Pero, ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?. ¿Nada, de nuevo? Ya no pasaba mas nada por mi mente, no había visto nada, y lo que sea que me haya atacado no era nada. No, eso fue algo, si, fue una alucinación, no, fue real. Si, No, ¿Qué? Vi como lentamente todo se volvía negro y, el olor me mareo completamente, sentí algo frío en mi espalda pero solo por uno segundos, finalmente cerré mis ojos.

.

En casa de Billy todos estaban preocupados, llevaban buscando a Bella desde hacia media hora. Sus amigos no podían explicar su ausencia, nadie había notado cuando ella se fue. Los chicos la habían buscado por una hora, pero ya la preocupación había aumentado al ver que estaba oscureciendo y no sabían nada de ella, Emily fue quien corrió totalmente histérica a casa de Jacob, y le contó a la mamá del chico. Jacob no se quedaba atrás, realmente era el primero que buscaba a Bella por todos lados. Inclusive se separaron, Pool se fue con Leah y Set a buscar en la playa, Emily y Jacob buscaban por las afueras del bosque, los padres de Jake decidieron buscar por el bosque. Sam debía buscar con Emily y Jake pero ya no estaba junto a ellos.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Y si la secuestraron? ¿Qué tal si un auto la arrollo?- cada frase que Emily decía torturaba a Jacob segundo tras segundo- ¿Y si algo se la comió? ¿Y si la ataco un oso?

-¡Emily cállate! Aquí no hay osos- estallo el niño- deberías ayudar a buscar no ha aumentar los nervios de la situación.

-Lo siento, pero ella no es de las que se escapan y el que algo le haya pasado me..

-Si como digas, busca y deja de hablar- el moreno ya no quería oír sobre alguna catástrofe de su amiga.

Por otro lado, las cosas para Billy y su esposa suponían lo peor. Ellos sabían que era a lo que se referían respecto a jugar en el bosque, era lo que mas temor daba. Bella era gran parte de la familia, para él y su esposa era la niña que nunca tuvieron, y mayormente para Billy era la hija de su mejor amigo. Nadie le había comunicado nada a Charlie, y esperaban no tener que hacerlo. Ya era noche, el sol se había escondido totalmente para no salir hasta el siguiente día. Ahora seria mas difícil buscar a una niña en aquel gran bosque, no había luz de luna, estaba apunto de llover, y para mala suerte, seria mas peligroso. Encontrarla con esa circunstancias suponía para todos un milagro.

-Billy- llamo con la voz un poco quebrada a su esposo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- respondió el aludido.

-Es la venda de Bella.- mostró la venda con manchitas de sangre.- ¡Bella!

-¡Bella!- empezaron a llamar pero no tuvieron resultado alguno.

La presión que había en todos los que buscaban a la castaña chica era más tangible, se podía sentir al estar junto a cualquiera de ellos, se sentía la impotencia, la angustia, la preocupación, el miedo. Aunque, talvez a excepción de cierta individua.

Por la playa, Pool y Set estaban preocupados por aquella chica, pero de Leah, se diría que la buscaba tan preocupada, como lo estaría si buscara una hormiga.

-Leah no creo que Bella quepa bajo esas rocas- dijo su hermanito, Set.

-Claro que si, si una roca la aplasto yo seré quien la encuentre- con eso su hermano se fue con el seño fruncido a donde se encontraba Pool.

-No creo que Bella este bajo esas rocas- dijo a Pool.

-Si, es que tu hermana conoce el sentido de inteligencia, como el tuyo respecto a la aritmética- aunque el tampoco la conocía muy bien que digamos.

-¿que es eso?- pregunto.

-Exacto.- sonrío el chico- ahora ayúdame a buscar, si algo le llegara a pasar a Bella no sabría que sentir.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? Nada, nada.

-Te gusta Bella- se río el pequeño.

-Claro que no, eso es absurdo.

-Si, te gusta te gusta- siguió el niño.- tranquilo no le diré a nadie.

-No tienes nada que decir- con eso se fue a buscar por las casas del norte.

Bella, que odiaba ser el centro de atención, ahora lo era. Era el primer pensamiento en la cabeza de sus amigos y de los padres de Jacob, Emily y los del padre de Leah y Set. Comenzó a llover, con eso todos, menos Leah, se alteraron mas, el no encontrarla en aquellas tres horas y media era desesperante, y aterrador para la cabeza de los adultos. En la playa, en las afueras del bosque y dentro de él se empezó a gritar su nombre. ¡Bella! Eso era lo que se oía en cualquier parte de la reservación. La madre de Jacob fue por los niños, no seria saludable que todos se enfermaran por el hecho de que llovía y eran las ocho de la noche. Fue por Jake, Emily y por Sam, al ver que los dos primeros estaban más que angustiados se sintió conmovida, pero le inquieto el no ver a Sam con ellos, no hizo pregunta alguna, supuso que este se había ido con Pool.

Emily fue con la señora, pero Jacob se negaba a ir a casa sien encontrar a Bella, ¿Qué no les importaba que estuviera en peligro? No quería entender que ellos la seguirían buscando pero que él y los otros debían de estar en casa.

-Mamá no. Yo tengo que encontrar a Bella- grito.

-Jacob, ya te explique.- le dijo esta- ahora ponte tu chaqueta y vamos antes de que te enfermes, sino la encontramos cuando escampe no te dejare venir.- con eso lo convenció, pero aun así estaba molesto.

Al llegar los tres a la respectiva casa vieron a Leah sentada en el frente de su casa, que estaba al lado de la de Jacob, con la cabeza de Set en sus piernas pues se había dormido cuando empezó a llover, y gritándole a Pool sin resultado alguno. La niña no había puesto resistencia para dejar la búsqueda, más bien al ver que cayo la primera gota de lluvia fue a su casa y arrastro a Set con ella, pero Pool, al contrario de ella, no quería dejar de buscar. La chica solo le gritaba que entrara y dejara de ser un tonto bajo la lluvia así que no era tan difícil el ignorarla, ya solo le faltaba un lugar de la playa por revesar y era el de las rocas babosas que Bella detestaba. Emily recién que salio de un resfriado así que siguió la orden de la madre de Jake al decirle que entrara a la casa y no saliera ya que ahora había una tormenta. Jacob fue tras su madre a tratar de ver si Leah y los otros estaban bien.

-Leah, ¿Y Pool?- pregunto la señora.

-Él no quiere entrar, solo busca Bella pero con los resultados que hemos tenido dudo que la enc..

-¿Dónde esta?- interrumpió la mujer- ¿y Sam?

-¿Sam? Él estaba con Emy y con Jac..

-¡Mamá Pool esta aya arriba!- grito mientras señalaba a Pool en la grandes rocas. Al ver hacia donde señalaba Jacob, Leah movió a su hermano salio corriendo a ver si en serio había subido, ahora todos estaban preocupados.

-¡Pool que diablos haces ahí!- grito la niña.

-¡Pool por favor baja de ahí con cuidado!- pidió la madre de Jacob. En ese momento llego Billy y Henri. Pool resbalo.- ¡Ten cuidado! Billy handa y sube por él- ordeno esta.

Billy hizo lo que su esposa le ordeno y bajo al chico, todos estuvieron cerca de un preinfarto.

-Entren todos a casa- dijo Henri, debían hablar y su casa era la mas cercana- Jacob ve por Emily por favor. El moreno salio a buscarla y llego en unos diez minutos a la reunión.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Encontraron a Bella?- pregunto Emily.

-No, pero tu querido primo casi nos da un infarto- todos voltearon a ver a Pool.

-Lo siento, no quería que todos se preocuparan, pero ese no es el punto- se defendió el aludido mientras se secaba con una toalla igual que todos, aunque todos a excepción de Emily, Set y Leah, estaban totalmente empapados.-¿Dónde esta Sam?.

-¿No estaba con ustedes?- pregunto la mamá de Jake.

-No, él se fue con Emily y Jacob- dijo Pool.

-Pero cuando empezamos a buscar a Bella él no estaba con nosotros- con eso basto para que todos se preocuparan al máximo.

Ahora faltaban dos, Billy y Henri fueron en su busca, mientras tanto los chicos se quedaron con la mamá de Jacob que por lo visto, en estos momentos se había vuelto la mamá alfa. Todo se había salido de control, Bella y Sam no estaba, la tormenta empeoraba, los chicos podían resfriarse y aparte cargaban con una angustia enorme.

**Bella POV**

Tenía frío, eso fue lo primero que llego a mi cabeza, no quería abrir los ojos, sentía que no podía, algo frío recorrió mi mejilla, mi frente, mi brazo. Arde, un ardor en mi brazo me hizo mover el brazo, no di importancia, seguía sintiendo pequeñas gotas recorrer mi cuerpo y. Un segundo, ¿Por qué ardía mi brazo? Buscaba una explicación que no llegaba a mi mente, cuando recordé: me había raspado. Pero ¿Cómo? Haber Bella, trata de recordar, mi mano también ardía, claro me lastime con los clavos para el fuerte, ¿y luego? No entendía y no quería hacerlo, ya tenía dolor de cabeza y no me gustaba aumentarlo, preferí seguir durmiendo, pero algo me decía que no debía dormir ahora. Decidí que era mejor abrir los ojos y ver si eso ayudaba en algo, hice un gran esfuerzo, mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, al estar totalmente definido todo lo que me rodeaba entendí; entendí que no entendía nada. ¿Estaba en el bosque? Estaba en el bosque, y estaba lloviendo. Bien, ya tenia clara esa parte, ¿Qué hacia yo en el bosque? Vi mi brazo rápidamente recordé todo, el hombre con mi venda, lo que lo empujo, cuando me tiro y entonces me raspe, pero todo eso fue de día. Me desmaye, ya tenia otro dato. Entonces otro pequeño detalle inundo mi mente; casi no veía nada, no se donde rayos estoy y no se como salir; estoy perdida.

Estaba totalmente empapada, me acurruque bajo un árbol pero igual no sirvió de nada, igual me estaba mojando. Gritar auxilio no era una opción, pero creo que no me quedaba de otra.

-Ay..u.. ayu..- estornude. Tenia la voz quebrada, así nadie me oiría.

Bien Bella, la pusiste. ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer? Me percate de que temblaba. Ahora no hago mas que pensar en que fue eso que me ataco y lo que talvez me salvo, y era obvio que eso no me ayudaría en nada. ¿Seria a eso a lo que se refería Billy y sus amigos? Pero el se refería a 'criaturas' y eso era una persona ¿o no?. Ya oía a mis dientes castañear. No podía ser este un castigo justo para una persona que siempre a hecho lo que le dicen, yo era obediente, en parte, bueno, pero yo no desobedecía así las reglas, acaso querían que aprendiera que no debía hacerlo, bien lección aprendida, ahora sáquenme de aquí. Dicen que cuando estas apunto de morir ves tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos, no sabia si el hecho de no haberla visto me debía alegrar o no ya que podía ser una gran mentira. Ya no resistía, veía nubloso, mejor dicho no veía nada, tenía los ojos abiertos pero no entendía nada. Vi una imagen borrosa frente a mí, luego solo sentí un agarre gélido por mi espalda y piernas, en segundos sentí como si estuviera recostada de nuevo en el suelo y en menos de unos dos minutos sentí que me volvían a levantar.

.

_¡Miren ahí!, _escuchaba muy a lo lejos_, están bien, si, si, es Sam, Sam trae a Bella, ayúdenlo_. Esperen ¿Qué? ¿Sam trae a Bella? No entendía que es lo que escuchaba. Ya va, no entendí, ¿No había dicho eso unas mil veces atrás, en el bosque? Algo me dijo que si, decidí saltar a la parte donde abría los ojos. Lo primero que vi fue demasiada luz, luego todo tomo forma, y entonces vi a Sam. Sam me sonrío, trate de hacer lo mismo pero estaba demasiado confundida.

-Bella, ¿Bella?- llamo una voz femenina.

-¿Emily?

-¡Si!

-Tienes fiebre- dijo la mamá de Jake, ya no estaba en brazos de Sam, estaba en un sofá. Reaccione, algo.

-Hola Bella- me abrazo Jacob- pensé que te había tragado la tierra.

Un abrazo, eso era lo que necesitaba, eso y una explicación, pero lo segundo solo mela podía dar yo.- ¿Sam?

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas?- sonrío mientras Billy le daba una toalla.

-Bien, gracias.

.

Después de la gran atención que no quería recibir, pues me ponía roja como tomate y debido a la fiebre mi color aumentaba, la madre de Jake me dio jarabe para la fiebre y me coloco una pequeña toalla con agua muy fría. Jacob entro y se sentó a mi lado, estaba sonriente, pero yo no había sonreído desde que los demás se fueron. Yo solo estaba confundida, y estaba enojada conmigo misma, no quería ir a parar a un manicomio, yo insistía en que todo fue real, pero mi conciencia decía que si no quería enloquecer debía olvidarlo. Y eso trataba.

-Que oportuna Bells- dijo Jake.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte mientras me sentaba con la toalla en la cabeza.

-Dañaste nuestros planes- ¿disculpa?- desapareciste en medio del bosque y tienes fiebre. No películas, no dulces, no diversión.

-No Jacob- dije mientras le empujaba fuera de la cama.- debo descansar, ¿sabes si le dirán todo a mi papá?

-Yo creo a nadie quiere que se hable de tu extraña desaparición.

-Bien.

-¡Chicos a dormir!- grito su mamá desde la otra habitación.

-¡si mamá!- respondió este.

-Buenas noches bruja- despeino mis cabellos y fue a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches Jake.

No dormí, no podía. Solo quería una explicación de todo, y no, no la tenía. Cerré los ojos, mas por compromiso a que debía dormir que por querer hacerlo. Pero, recordé algo, imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza, cuando me empujaron contra el árbol, cuando ese algo fue empujado, pero eso ya lo sabia, luego cuando desperté en la lluvia, y sentí que me cargaba, pero no era Sam, era frío, y me dejo en el suelo "Tranquila" esa palabra sonó como un susurro en mi oído "tranquila" "tranquila" dijo, y luego Sam me encontró.

**Al día siguiente.**

Me duche y desayune como si nada hubiera pasado el día anterior, lo único que dijeron los padres de Jacob fue que era lo que había ocurrido, a lo que respondí que no estaba segura. Ellos tenían una reacción un poco más preocupada que los demás pero debe ser porque son adultos. En fin, tome mi mochila y subí a mi bici, Jake me iba a acompañar a casa, papá debía de estar allí desde las once o diez de la noche. Fue raro que Jake no hubiese dicho mucho desde que despertamos, cosa que no me ayudaba a olvidar todo lo que ayer sucedió.

-Jacob ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte cuando empezamos a andar en las bicis- responde.

-Bella, ¿Por qué estabas en el bosque?- pregunto serio.

-Todos estábamos ahí- me miro, sabia que esa no era excusa ya que yo estaba dentro de este y muy alejada de los demás- yo solo quería, mmm.

-No importa- si no era buena para mentir- Sam, se veía diferente cuando llego contigo es todo.

-¿Como que diferente?- pregunte extrañada- ¿le paso algo por mi culpa?

-No, no se que digo Bells- vio hacia el bosque cuando pasamos por la orilla- sentí algo extraño, pero debe ser la fiebre.

-Siento que tu, Sam, Pool y hasta Leah estén así.- dije, era detestable pensar que ahora estaban enfermos por mi causa.

-Por favor Bells, sabes que nos hiciste la cuartada perfecta para faltar a clases- sonrío- llegamos.

-Si, gracias- lo abrace, y creo que esa no era algo que él esperara.

-Bella- papá abrió la puerta- Hola Jacob.

-Hola señor- papá veía a Jacob como Billy, su esposa y los otros me veían a mi, como familia.- adiós Bells.

-¿Cómo la pasaste?- dijo papá al entrar, luego vio mi brazo- ¿y esos raspones?

-Me fue genial, estamos construyendo un fuerte- me excuse y subí a mi habitación.

Eso fue lo que paso, hacíamos un fuerte, no mas, nada paso, y así se quedaría. Nunca estuve dentro del bosque, y no vi absolutamente nada.

**.**

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo este cap. Quiero saber que les pareció, alguna duda, también acepto criticas positivas o negativas no me molestan así aprendo mas, alguna sugerencia es bien recibida y lo único que tienen que hacer es dejarlo todo en un review, se los agradecería mucho, bye xD**

**Los quiere su lokys***


	3. Tan frágil como una Rosa

**Declaimmer: Estos hermosos, ingeniosos, y maravillosos no son de mi propiedad; ellos pertenecen a la brillante imaginación de nuestra linda escritora Stephenie Meyer, en cambio la retorcida y loca historia en la que ellos están involucrados si es cosa mía.**

**Capitulo 3. Frágil como una rosa.**

El tiempo literalmente se había ido volando, Bella ya tenía quince años, recién los cumplía hoy. Mientras tanto ella se encontraba dormida en su cama, claro, si eran las cuatro de la mañana y de un sábado ¿Qué más podía hacer alguien sino dormir? Si, talvez planear una sorpresa para la cumpleañera, cosa de la que se encargaban Jacob y Charlie en la planta baja. Todavía no se entendería para que tal cosa si mas de una vez Bella había dejado casi por escrito que no quería ni fiesta, ni sorpresas, ni regalos, bueno, hay que ver que con familia y amigos como lo eran esos dos no bastaría ni que se los escribiera en la frente, no es que Charlie fuera muy fiestero, pero al ser su única hija y no tener a su lado el espíritu maternal pensó que no haría mal celebrar esta fecha a su hija, así que concluyó, junto con Jake, que por mas que Bella insistiera tendría una sorpresa, así que esta, antes de dormir, se preparo a esperar cualquier sorpresita que su querido padre y amigo hayan querido planear. Reviso de pies a cabeza las estanterías, el cuarto de Charlie, los muebles, la cocina, con el fin de encontrar algún regalo u objetos de fiesta para arruinar la sorpresa que, creía ella, le haría. Pero no consiguió nada, absolutamente nada, así que casi tranquila se fue a dormir como un día cualquiera.

Por otra parte, Jacob le tenia una sorpresa desde hace mucho, si haría lo que había acordado con Charlie, pero el tenia otra cosa en mente. El moreno nunca había dejado la amistad con Bella, y ambos se encontraban felices de aquello. Jacob se había dejado el cabello largo a petición de ella y de su madre que decía que le quedaba hermoso, claro que el sabia que eso era mas que todo porque era su madre ya que por gran parte de sus amigos se la pasaban haciendo bromas, pero a él le bastaba con que a Bella le gustara. Era obvio que su amistad es digna de admirar, ¿Por qué? Porque siempre se sentían como niños al estar juntos, así describía Bella su amistad con Jake, es el único que hacia que Bella jugara a los disfraces, que pintara con sus manos y pies como una bebé porque según era mas divertido, aunque tenia razón, y, aunque gracias a que su patocidad había crecido junto con ella ya no montaba bici tan seguido con la excusa de no querer morir tan joven, pero uno que otro día paseaban en juntos en ellas, aun mas escasas eran las veces en las que hacían carreras, mas porque su amigo le ganaba con aun mayor facilidad que antes que por no querer caer, pero igual se divertían, siempre hallaban la manera. Por eso eran los mejores amigos después de todo.

El pelinegro se tiro en el sofá mientras el padre de su amiga iba por café. Estaba feliz, pero también cansado, no era cosa de él ser madrugador. Cuando despertó ya había salido el sol, bueno, en parte ya que estaba cubierto por las grises nubes de siempre. Se sobresalto al ver que el tiempo se le había escapado, saco su teléfono y vio la hora, seis y media, el despertador de Bella empezaría a sonar justo..

¡Ring! ¡ring! ¡ring!

Ahora. Corrió silenciosamente al cuarto y fue a su puerta, Charlie estaba ahí felicitándola como hacia en todos sus cumpleaños, embozo una sonrisa, Bella tenia el cabello vuelto una maraña y todavía se fregaba los ojos, bajo silenciosamente y se escondió tras una montañita de regalos de sus amigos de la Push. Bueno, si bien Bella no había encontrado algún indicio de sorpresa era porque Jacob era quien tenia las cosas, pero desde antes había prevenido algo parecido, así que astutamente jugo sus cartas, Emily cumplió años el mes pasado así que le regalo entradas para un concierto en Seattle de su banda favorita, las compartió con Sam, el concierto era mañana así que no podrían estar allí, Henry estaba castigado por no se que cosa, aunque eso no había sido por ella, Pool tuvo que ir a una cita con una amiga de Bella, la parlanchina Susan, si, eso fue gracias a ella, apostaron a ver quien se quedaba en puntillas mas tiempo y él perdió, aunque ella bailaba ballet así que sabia el resultado. Leah no era un problema, después de todo, nunca le había caído bien, pero era lo contrario con Set, el mas joven del grupo, él se había encariñado con Bella, así que tuvo que arreglárselas para que viera a su tutor de matemática todos los lunes en la mañana, ya tenia entrenamiento de futbol en la tarde así que no habría problema. Y de sus compañeros de clase no era ni de prestar atención, los vería en colegio.

Bella estaba al pie de las escaleras, y al ver todo se quedo totalmente sorprendida, ¿Qué había fallado? Volteo a ver a su papá que se encontraba sonriente, cosa que era un poco difícil de lograr, le repitió un feliz cumpleaños, y…

-¡Bellaaaaaa!- el susto hizo que la castaña gritara y de inmediato se sonrojara. Jacob la cargo por detrás, le dio una vuelta y luego la deposito en el suelo asegurándose que no se fuera a caer.- Feliz cumpleaños hermos..

-¡Jacob!- le dio un zape en la cabeza- dije que no quería nada de sorpresas.

-¿A poco me vas a rechazar todos los regalos, y que me haya levantado a las tres de la mañana?- sonrió mientras le dejaba ver la mesita con corolinos regalos- Bells, mi regalo no está ahí- susurro en su oído.

-Hija, te quiero, pero debo ir al trabajo- tomo las llaves de la patrulla.

-Claro, gracias.

-Mi regalo es aquel- señalo una cajita rosa, luego beso sus cabellos- nos vemos mas tarde, adios Jacob.

-Bien.

-Chao Sr. Swan- respondió Jake.

Charlie salió y se escucho el auto arrancar. Bella volteo a ver a su amigo que se encontraba en la puerta sonriéndole, la chica siguió la mirada del moreno y acabo en su camisa, se sonrojo más que antes, ¿Cómo rayos se le había ocurrido dormir con el pijama de ositos rosa? Se tapo inútilmente con las manos.

-Jacob quita tu mirada de mi camisa- frunció el seño y él se empezó a carcajear.

-Te ves adorable- la abrazó.

-Y, ¿Qué paso con tu regalo?- dijo mientras tomaba en sus manos la cajita rosa de su papá.

-Eso es una sorpresa.- dijo mientras tomaba una caja celeste y la movía de un lado a otro cerca de su oído.

-Ey, es mío- se lo quito para hacer lo mismo con ella- ¿con esto no es suficiente sorpresa? ¿Sabías que las odio?

-Bella, ve a desayunar.

-Jake, dime- puso cara de perrito.

-No eres buena con esas caras.- la levanta como si de unos recién casados se tratase. Definitivamente el rostro de Bella estaría a estas alturas de rojo tomate, y aparte sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, solo que eso no se lo había esperado, pero quiso optar por creer que era la emoción de los quince.- Come, vístete que yo jugare con el regalo de Set mientras espero- con eso la dejo en la cocina, era de esperarse algo así de Jacob, se dio vuelta y vio un desayuno que serviría para sobrevivir un mes entero, bien exageraba, pero para ella eso era demasiado, ¿Qué acaso querían que rodara escaleras abajo? Con una sonrisa se sentó y comió del tazón de frutas, se sentía como una reina, y eso la hacía feliz. Termino su jugo y se coloco en el marco de la puerta, se asomo y vio a Jake un poco extrañada, pues no sabía porque lo hacía, pero se podía decir que le miraba con un poco de picardía, aunque no lo supiera. Lo encontró jugando con una pequeña pelota que tenía una firma, claramente la de él, sonrió de nuevo al ver tal obsequio. Luego salió de la cocina y se dirigió a tomar una ducha, Jacob la miro mientras subía, sonrió y volvió al balón que se encontraba en sus pies, había logrado otro sonrojo en la pálida cumpleañera.

.

Bella fue casi arrastrada al instituto, Jacob no parecía querer que se perdiera, lo que sea que haya hecho, cosa que solo lograba ponerla más nerviosa, y con menos ganas de aparecerse en ese lugar por supuesto. Al llegar todo parecía ser normal, okey, tal vez se había vuelto algo paranoica en las últimas horas. Recibió los abrazos de sus amigos del colegio, como Jassica, Angela, Mike, Erick, y otros del salón. Detestaba ser el centro de atención, y mucho más si tenía a un ansiosa Jake siguiéndole sin darle ni pista de que podía ser la, ahora, insufrible sorpresita, ya si quiera le hacía gracia. Luego de la primera clase, matemática, fueron a la cafetería, y quiso ignorar el hecho de que parecía que Jessica tenía uno de los secretos del universo en la punta de la lengua y se le había prohibido a muerte decirlo, y lo malo es que creía estar involucrada en ello.

-Bella, te tengo un regalo- le sonrió Angela al ver que estaba empezando a sospechar sobre Jassica.- Es una pulsera, espero te guste.- si, eso le encantaba en su amiga, cero sorpresa, ni la mas mínima, directo al punto.

-Gracias- tomo la pequeña cajita de papel plateado.

-¡Wow, que lindos los chicos de los otros años!- chillo Jess mientras pasaban al lado de su edificio.

-¿Qué tienen ellos que no tengamos nosotros?- dijo Mike, logrando que todos lo de la mesa rieran, menos la quinceañera, porque, raramente, a más de cuatro metros, se había encontrado con la mirada de uno de esos chicos. Y se había sentido, diferente, como en sueño.

Pero su dulce conexión con el muchacho se acabo en menos de un minuto, ahora él fruncía el seño y aceleraba el paso. Auch, eso le dolió, solo que sin saber porque, seguro lo había espantado. Aunque no era solo por eso; vio como sus amigos le pasaban una servilleta y soltaban pequeñas risitas. Si, auch, se había cortado el dedo con el papel de regalo. Solo ella era tan torpe como para que le pasara esto.

-Miren, ahí viene Jacob- sonrió Jessica. Bella solo estaba tratando de envolver su dedo sangrante en la servilleta sin volverlo a cortar aun más estúpidamente.

-Bells, ¿Qué te paso?- se angustio su amigo.

-No es nada…

-¡Se corto con un papel!- rio Tayler.

-Que tontita Bella, haber- le sujeto el dedo lastimándolo más.

-¡Jake suelta!- se zafó- eso duele.

-Siempre tan frágil Bells- le sonrió- ven, es hora de mi sorpresa.- la tomo de la otra mano y hizo que se levantara.

Esto no le estaba gustando, Jacob hizo que se levantara, y ahora se empezaba a sentir mareada. Era su sangre, que tonta, se mareaba con el olor de su misma sangre. Ya no quería estar de pie, y su mente había decidido tampoco estarlo. Empezaba a sentir como todo se movía, y como Jale la llevó a lo que parecía el centro de toda su pequeña cafetería. Vio que este le sonreía, y ella le devolvió el gesto, pero no estaba muy consciente de ello. Trató de concentrarse tan solo en su amigo, después de todo, tenia curiosidad por la esperada sorpresa, pero había algo en su mente que no la dejaba, y empezaba a creer que no era el simple hecho de su sangre. De repente, se sintió silenciosa, en su interior, como si no hubiese nada. Como si estuviera sorda y no escuchara a ninguno de los que la rodeaban. Y los volvió a divisar, los ojos color oro, tan hermosos, con un solo enfoque, que no le dejaban opción a huir. Sabía que no los veía, porque estaba en su mente. Y sintió como la blanca servilleta se humedecía un poco, dejando su color tan puro para volverse tan fuerte como el de una rosa.

A lo lejos, como si solo diera un pequeño vistazo por una ventana, vio que Jake movía los labios, pero no le oía. Y volvió su atención a lo que había en su cabeza. "Bella ¿no?" ella sintió responder un "si". La voz que oía era tan melodiosamente aterciopelada, casi hechizante. "Ten cuidado" ella no entendía el por qué de eso. "Decisiones, decisiones, Bella" "Tan bella.." se estaba cortando, o algo así "tan hermosa.." empezaba a encandilarla la luz borrosa "pero tan frágil como una rosa". Y vio a un Jake borroso levantando las cejas en forma de pregunta..

-¿Y, Bella?- dijo el moreno.

-¿Ah?- estaba anonadada.

-¿Quieres ser…?- "Decide ¿sí?"

- si- le respondió a la cálida voz que parecía angustiada.

Un zumbido en su cabeza no la dejo saber más nada, al abrir la boca en esa pequeña respuesta toda la calma de su interior se fue, todo quedo negro, y la estremeció un minucioso frio. Pero a la vez sintió como era levantada, pero volvía a caer, sin saber nada, sin oír más que su atormentador silencio interno y el fastidioso chillido de afuera. Como si estuviese dividida en dos, y estuviese juntando ambas partes, pero no conseguía fuerzas.

'¿Bella?' oía a lo lejos.

'¿Bella estas bie..?' y se las voces se iban con el viento.

"Cuidate ¿si" y una melancolía la invadió de inmediato, solo quería llorar y no tenía la mínima idea del porque "de los monstruos.." la voz sonaba divertida, pero de una forma como el humor negro "..y de las bestias" no soporto, decidió alejarse de ahí, y huir hasta que todo volviera a su lugar…

**.**

**O.o Holaaa! ¿Extraño? ¿Interesante? ¿Basura? ¿Qué les parece? Disculpen la demora, ¡pero no hay reviews! Y eso me desmotivo :'( **

**Pero a una amiga le gusto, y me levanto alguito los ánimos, solo que no sé cuando caiga en depre y ella no este, y no haya ninguna palabra de los amados lectores para apoyarme **** De todos modos, ¡Los amooooo! Dejen su opinión ¿si? Recuerden que los caps son cortos, y la historia también xD**

**Los quiere su lokys***


End file.
